Frames for supporting or holding glass sheets during tempering operations have been proposed where the sheets rest on their lower edges on a crosspiece of a frame and the sheets are held laterally at their upper parts by pairs of catches, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,905, or by a support rod working with locking parts, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,809.
These means for holding the upper parts of the sheets, namely the catches or support rod, are of a relatively small size so as not to interfere with treatment of the sheets with the result that the sheets may become loose from the catches or support rod, such that they are no longer held by the frame and thus fall from the frame. Such looseness may result from the sheets losing their rigidity due to overheating and sagging under their own weight.
It is therefore an object of our invention to provide for a frame which will eliminate sheets falling from a frame and to hold sheets in a substantially vertical position even when the sheets sag or bend.